wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwyllion Dawnbreaker
What's in a Name? Gwyllion's name is pronounced: G (a short sounding G 'just like the 'G' sound in Good) '''-WILL-LEE-ON ((it's not Gee-will-lee-on *giggles* I've been getting that a lot.) '''G-WILL-LEE-ON Gwyllion is a Welsh name with a wide range of possible meanings including ghosts, spirits, night-wanderers (human or supernatural) up to no good, magical beings up to mischief, outlaws of the wild, etc. I thought it was fitting to have this darker name associated with a Magi who is a little too carefree, a little too uncontrolled with her magics. Physical Appearance Gwyllion has very pale, scar free, skin that is almost luminescent white which highlights the handful of faint freckles speckled across the bridge of her nose. She is graceful and soft looking with long, lustrous hair the colour of lemon cream. Her face is heart-shaped and she has large aquamarine eyes fringed with the thickest blackest lashes that dominate her face. Gwyllion's lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line; her lips are the natural colour of Talandra's Rose. Her hands are long and elegant but have stubby fingernails because she has a bad habit of biting them. This little magi is seen always wearing her Kirin Tor tabard with pride and is followed everywhere by her beloved Calico cat 'Cali'. Personality Shy at first, Gwyllion is a positive and lively person who generally has an invigorating and energizing effect on others. She is cheerful, spontaneous, and idealistic individual with an quaint sense of humour. Her head is always in the clouds and her nose always in her diary. Though there is not a malicious bone in her body, she often suffers from foot-in-mouth syndrome, giving honest assessments where a little tact might suit the situation better, then dancing merrily away with nary a thought as to how her comments have negatively affected others. Though not considered particularly deep by friends and acquaintances, Gwyllion does think deeply about the big picture, such as why she is here and where she is going, and can often see the end results with almost prophetic accuracy. As a lifelong seeker of knowledge, Gwyllion is quite well-read in a variety of subjects, and will be equipped with a well-developed philosophy in which she maintains unshakable faith. Gwyllion has retained almost a child-like quality throughout her life, always remaining optimistic and never fully accepting the seriousness inherent in day-to-day living. Obviously, this degree of child-like naivety coupled with borderline reckless spontaneity can and does cause problems for Gwyllion, but if things don't turn out well, she will dust herself off and cheerfully jump to her next escapade without any serious regrets. Idiosyncrasies *Favourite Colours are White and Purple. *She has a notorious sweet tooth. *Her headband is made of turquoise-plated metal with uncut rubies and emeralds fixed in the crown; a gift from her grandmother. *Can't stand the sight of blood and will often get woozy around corpses. (No, not forsaken, actual corpses.) *Not taking her current task from the council of six (and parents) too seriously. *Has a habit of clucking her tongue if asked to do something she doesn't want to do. *Bites her nails while reading. *Loves to keep a diary. History Babe wrapped in magic Dear Diary: Being born in Dalaran, a magical city beyond comprehension, is the most awesomeness thing that could ever happen to a person. Period. They have cake stores the size of houses, toy shops the size of small planets, cool hovering glowy things, like everywhere, and a humongous sparkly dome that makes everyone shine with a purple tint! Gwyllion was born the day the Kirin Tor erected the mighty magic field around Dalaran. The only child of two skilled diviners of the Kirin Tor, Xeno and Krish’nah Dawnbreaker, Gwyllion’s childhood was filled with love, happiness and a naughty dose of overindulgence. As a member of the High Elf clan Dawnbreaker, Gwyllion has only ever known the indulgent lifestyle of the nobility. Being raised during a golden age of rebirth Gwyllion was never tarnished with the deep emotional scars that war and turmoil brought. She was always happy, always looked after and always in mischief. In Gwyllion’s first decades of life, it became quite obvious she had inherited her family's talent of divination, often taking great pleasure in letting everyone know when they would trip... right before they tripped. At the age of five, her extreme talent for magic showed up in a rather expressive way! As she was running hell for leather, weaving in and out of the sewer system of the underbelly, she almost ran strsight into the jaws of a giant rat! Being only a small child, obviously she wailed out in alarm and as she did she froze the rat on the spot in a large block of ice. As this started to become news, another phenomenon of Dalaran, her parents were approached by Archmage Aethas Sunreaver who recommended they send Gwyllion to apprentice school ASAP as such a young person was too much of a liability to the city to have such untrained power. As Gwyllion’s parents were just diviners, powerful at prophecy but just diviners none the less, it was up to Gwyllion’s grandmother 'Betsy', who was retired pyromancer (and Blood Elf), to present Gwyllion to the council of Six and officially present the child as a new magi in training of the Kirin Tor. School Blows! Dear Diary: School sucks. Period. You’re stuck in class all day while there is a whole huge city to play in, animals to pat at the local pet store and cakes to eat. It was School’s fault that I wasn’t out in the open to see the spectacular feat of my HOME being MAGICALLY transported to Crystalsong Forest and it was sucky school’s fault I can't look at all those pretty purple trees that now live bellow my floating city! '' Day in day out the archmages from a diverse range of magical and historical backgrounds came to Gwyllion's class room to teach her things she would have probably found out herself if she was allowed to explore (or so she thinks.) It wasn’t her fault she got so bored and did things against the teacher’s instructions - the other apprentices were so slow!! She would surely go blind from boredom if one more teacher made her wait while the rest of her class caught up to her. It was during one of her many sulks that an archmage took pity on the brat and handed her a thick old looking book and told her to start reading. ''Dear Diary: Books are awesome! Books are awesome! They are full of the best adventure stories and full of fun spells to cast. They smell like cups of tea and some have jewels in their cover while others have glowy runes in the spine. Finally Gwyllion had a teacher who understood her restlessness and he gave her the gift and wonder of exploration in books. After each practical lesson, while Gwyllion waited for the other students to catch up she would take a tome and sit in the corner of the class room and soak the knowledge up like a sponge. It was over the next few years that Gwyllion shucked her bratness for a more refined noble demeanour. Her classmates, always the pessimists that they were, started calling Gwyllion in jest “Gwyllion the noble” as they thought this new chivalrous personality wouldn't last long and soon she would head back into her mischief, restless, bratty ways. Much to their pique Gwyllion only saw the title as a personal achievement and made it her goal to always live up to such a lovely title. May be heartburn, may be an ulcer... Dear Diary: I have the best news! I'm going on a grand adventure!! Despite Gwyllion having blossomed into a dignified, noble lady and having graduated top of her class, now being a full fledge magi of the Kirin Tor, her parents worry about her all the time. Gwyllion was still too happy go lucky for their liking, still too carefree and still has her head in the clouds (or nose in a book.) They worry she is too dependent on the magics that have come so easily to her, too naive about the reality of the world and that last stint of making her cat Cali breathe fire was just disturbing. With the blessings of the council of six, Gwyllion’s parents organised a new assignment for Gwyllion. She was to be sent to her Grandmother’s townhouse in Silvermoon City, where she was to set up base and keep a report on the current cultural climate there. She was to travel, study and interact with as many cultures as possible and she is to use magic only when in mortal danger. Gwyllion’s parents believed that this would be the only way to make their child face the harsh reality of the world. Present Day Dear Diary: Forgive me but I can't help but laugh at them! I'm waiting for one to cluck and lay an egg. Gwyllion’s parents, in fear their only child doesn’t have a true grasp of reality has recently sent Gwyllion on a assignment to experience and study Azeroth first hand by partaking in everyday life away from her magical home of Dalaran. Much to their dissatisfaction, so far, Gwyllion is treating the task as one big thrilling adventure. Currently Gwyllion lives at her grandmother's in Silvermoon City, keeping a diary of her observations. She is trying very hard to not laugh at everyone riding giant chickens! (She wishes the Blood Elves sold more cake.) ((Article information )) Pictures Category:Horde Mage Category:Horde Category:Mage Category:Blood Elf Category:2011